I Love you, I Hate you
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Naruto fights Sasuke yet again. But this time, Sasuke has a shocking secret to tell that comes out in a very odd way. Fluff  very bad fluff at that!  yaoi SasuNaru don't like don't read ONE SHOT!


**Authoress' Note: OKIE! I one shot! It's been a while since I wrote one of these babies, ne? Well, I suppose not… Anywho, this is something I just started writing, so please pardon any grammatical errors and whatnot. Also, it does suck quite a bit because, like everything else I write, IT'S COMPLETELY PLOTLESS! **

**Warning: YAOI! That means boyxboy looooove of the Sasunaru descent! There are no citrus fruits, but I had to put this in here, damn prudes…**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I most definitely own Naruto, which is why I'm posting (crappy) FANficions. Yes. I really do own this WHOLE FREAKING FRANCHISE. Me, a 13 year old girl who lives in Texas. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go cut myself now.

* * *

**

Salty tears escaped sapphire orbs. Pain coursed through the freshly shed blood. Crimson liquid smeared across two tan cheeks in curved lines, three on each side. Sweat-drenched blonde locks clung to the sides of his heavily damaged face. Small bits of dirt and clumps of grass stuck to his dripping wet face, only adding to the pain he was in. Soft moonlight shone on the hurt figure so that he seemed to glow. Pain emanated from the frozen being as he fell to the hard ground out of defeat. Orange and black cloth was torn, strips hanging off of his limp form. A slash split his black undershirt in two, his drenched chest clearly visible in the glow of the moon.

Keeping Kyuubi at bay right then was a task proven quite difficult. The blonde didn't want this to become an unfair fight; he wanted to win through and through by his own power. If his efforts weren't enough, he'd just have to live with the burden of not being strong enough. Not bringing his best friend back was a risk he had to take for the sake of his ninja way, his pride, and whatever was left of his ego. His whole life was hanging by a small thread, a thread that could easily be slashed if the stoic raven so wished it. But the blonde boy didn't think his friend and rival would actually kill him, not yet at least. He'd been around the other teen long enough to know that Sasuke only wanted to play with his prey, especially if his toy was in the form of the helpless demon vessel.

Naruto never really thought much of life. Years of torment and being shunned were enough to drive the vulnerable boy over the edge. With only one person holding him steady along the path of his childhood, he couldn't wait for the day he'd finally be rid of the pain of being alive. Once he joined team seven, however, things started looking up. He had a reason to live—that reason being to beat the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Deep down, he knew it would never—could never—be done, not in a million years.

That night was only further proof of his instincts. It was their third battle in two weeks and Sasuke had the advantage once again. He'd lost his air of pride and wiped off that overly confident smirk usually plastered on his pale face after two years of nearly constant battle with the blonde. Each battle meant Sasuke could learn more of how Naruto fought, even though he already knew everything about the blonde's technique, or lack thereof. He had to admit, though, Jaraiya must've knocked at least a small bit of sense into the boy after many months of hardcore training.

Both boys shared something, even through the obvious differences of strength and physical attributes. They both felt guilty with every step they took, every slash of a sliver blade, every muttered curse word, every insult tossed through the crisp night air. One felt remorse for letting the other go, but the other felt burdened by hurting the only one he's loved. Naruto couldn't save Sasuke by any means possible, at least not then. Had the Uchiha chosen to leave Konoha a few years later than he did, he might have been stopped. As a twelve year old genin, the blonde was powerless against anything the advanced raven chose to throw at him. And Sasuke couldn't go back to Konoha with Naruto until he'd finished his mission of killing Itachi. He refused to give up his life-long urge of revenge for some irrational emotion he'd felt burning in his heart since they became teammates.

Battling meant internal torture for them both. Every breath shared made the two jump back out of shock; every heated touch of blazing skin sent electricity shooting through deep blue veins; every promised sayings like 'I will bring you back,' or 'I have to kill him,' meant more time apart, more time they lost. Time is an intricate balance of events and emotions, and those boys made it their goal to break the threads of everyone else's perception of "time."

Naruto groaned as he attempted to rise from the wet grass on the ground. A hand rested on his knee as support. "Why can't you just come back, teme?"

"Hn," Sasuke retorted with a snort. In the blink of an eye, he kicked Naruto square in the chest, causing the blonde to fall onto the ground once again. Cracking sounded through the forests as his head bounced off the solid surface. Placing one foot on the boy's chest, Sasuke spat, "Why would I want to come back? Everyone there is a weakling like you, usuratonkachi."

A low growl arose from deep in his throat as he grasped Sasuke's lower shin. The Uchiha gasped at the sensation of warm hands wrapping around his uncovered ankle. Without hesitation, Naruto shoved the raven off of him. He leaped onto the dumbstruck raven now laying beneath him and straddled Sasuke's torso. Black eyes locked with bright blue, passion swimming through his irises. "I want you to come back… for… me."

Something wet and warm was mashed against Sasuke's mouth, his onyx orbs widening in shock. His mind finally registered that, yes, Naruto, the object of his desires and star of his wet dreams, was in fact kissing him, right there, in the middle of a forest. Rustic and salty tastes mixed together in Sasuke's mouth from Naruto's tears and open wounds. But there was a tang that solely belonged to the blonde straddling his hips. The taste, that little thing that was Naruto's and _only _Naruto's, made Sasuke's head buzz and his eyes go fuzzy.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled away. Naruto whimpered at the loss of warmth smooshed against his face. "I can't do this." He pushed the surprisingly light blonde off of his lap and began walking away, pulling his white robe closer to his exposed chest. The night air didn't seem so warm and inviting as it had before that kiss, whatever it may have meant.

Naruto quickly jolted over to where Sasuke was walking and grabbed onto his arm, yanking him back roughly. Bodies pressed together, Naruto leaned into Sasuke's ear, silky black locks tickling his tan skin. "I know you want this."

Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto's momentarily. Tears began forming in the corners of his eyes, vision blurring slightly. He had to push the lump in his throat back down so that he could talk to his dobe. Taking a steady, deep breath, he choked out, "I don't."

Blue flashed to red instantaneously. "Don't lie to me, teme! You want this just as much as I do!" He shoved Sasuke violently onto the ground once again. "Come back to Konoha with me! We can be together, Sasuke, finally! I know you want it! Why won't you come?" Tears were cascading down his scarred cheeks like flowing waterfalls, dripping off of his nose and onto his uncovered toes. Something flashed dangerously in his eyes, Sasuke unsure of what to do or say next.

_Speechless… The dobe made me speechless! _

With the anger of a cat thrown into a pond, Sasuke gripped the front of a ripped t-shirt tightly, ripping the cloth further. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about! I don't want this, I don't want you, I don't want to go back, I don't want Itachi to live, I don't want to be with Orochimaru, I don't want you, I don't want to be _with you, _I _hate you!" _Sharingan shown dangerously in his irises, red seeping into pitch black. Naruto could practically feel the rage pouring out of Sasuke's words.

Before he could think, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his jaw. He noticed Sasuke was panting uncontrollably, on the verge of hyperventilating. His pale fist was curled tightly at his side.

"I _hate _you."

"S-Sasuke, w-what are you do-doing?" Sea blue eyes swept over the form before him. He wasn't sure what was happening to the Uchiha heir.

_Breathe, just breathe. _

Sharp inhalations cut erratically through the tension in the air; gasps were heard in a desperate attempt to take in sweet oxygen. "I… I _really _do _hate you, _dobe!" His screams echoed, sound waves crashing over the two boys in a boomerang affect. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I-I… I don't… I don't hate you!"

A comforting hand lay gently on Sasuke's shoulder. Concern and care swam through Naruto's ice blue eyes. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" he paused, studying the Uchiha. "Are you… _crying?"_

Sasuke looked up from his little self pity fest that consisted of long thought processes and many shed tears, only to come face to face with the angel he desired so. "I… I think… I'm in love with you." His words were tentative, unsure. He meant them, all the same.

Naruto's eyes widened four fold. Was that really the ice king, bastard best friend he once knew and loved all too well? After blinking a million times and nearly gouging his eyes out with the heel of his hands, he opened his mouth to speak. "I think I'm in love with you, too, Sasuke Uchiha."

Eyes narrowed, Sasuke immediately became suspicious of the blonde. Why hadn't he punched the raven in the face? He more than deserved it. Why did the dobe have to say he loved him, Sasuke Uchiha? Everything fell apart at that moment. He'd expected a fight, intense scolding, _something _other than a confession like that.

"I hate you. Again," Sasuke added after Naruto's agreement with the Uchiha's confession.

"What?" Did Sasuke just say he hated him, loved him, and hated him again? "Bi polar much?" he whispered under his breath.

"You're such an usuratonkachi." Awkward silence ensued this proclamation. "Which is why… I'm coming back to Konoha. Tonight."

Sapphire locked with onyx. A toothy grin spread across his face. "You really mean it, Sasuke?" Said raven gave a curt nod. Naruto jumped into Sasuke's arms, wrapping his own arms around his lover's neck. "I love you!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I love you too…. Dobe."

"Teme!"

* * *

**Authoress' Note: IT SUCKED MONKEY BALLS, I know. It's not my best. But eh, it was a spur of the moment thing. Today I was supposed to post on "Your Love Will be the Death of me." However, I had a friend over and we did a half-day long mall run, scaring the shit out of innocent bunnies and pushing old people off stairs, so I couldn't exactly write. Also, my daddy has two reports due for his college classes, and since he has work (AT MY SCHOOL, BTW!) during the day, he has to do it on the weekends/at night—which is when I'm able to use his laptop. So I'm uber screwed. This is something to fill in the spot (kind of. I know it sucks a lot more than anything I'd put in the other story! Bear with me, please)**

**I'm a very bad authoress!**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
